


Lavender

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker has a bathtub, and Dean wants to introduce Cas to one of life's finer pleasures: bubble baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Overdose of schmoop up ahead!

The bunker has a bathtub.

It’s a _big_ bathtub.

One that Dean’s tried and tested a couple of times, complete with bubble bath and lemon scented shower gel just because that’s the kind of thing he can actually do now.

So now that Cas is human and has begun to settle in, along with this unspoken _thing_ that’s there between them, Dean decides to introduce Cas to another one of life’s pleasures.

Bubble baths.

“Come with me,” Dean says, dragging Cas away from the library, where he spends most of his days.

“Where are we going?” he asks, as Dean leads him down the corridor, fingers curling around his wrist. Cas slips his fingers through Dean’s and Dean smiles a little to himself, secretly loving how into the cuddling, hand-holding, and sweet-talking kind of stuff Cas apparently is.

Dean leads him into one of the bathrooms and stops in the middle of the room, letting go of Cas’ hand to walk over to the bathtub.

Dean turns to Cas with a grin and starts to peel his clothes off.

Cas squints at him. “I’ve already showered today.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean says, leaning forward to turn the hot water on. “You’ll like it, I promise. Everyone likes baths. I’ll even put some of Sam’s lavender stuff in it so it’ll go bubbly.”

Dean steps back to wait for the bath to fill and continues to get undressed, Cas doing the same until they’re both nothing but bare skin. Deab puts some of the bubble bath liquid into the water and walks over to Cas. He presses his lips, sweet and chaste, against Cas’, and Cas wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer.

They’ve only been doing this - whatever _this_ is - for about a week now, and so far all it’s been is slow, lazy kisses, falling asleep on top of each other in front of the TV and quick handjobs while cocooned beneath the covers of Dean’s bed. He’s never had a relationship like this before (and so long since one could even be called a _relationship_ ), nothing like the slow, simmer-burn, quick, stolen kisses and soft brushes of skin like it is with Cas. The crazy thing is that he likes it like this. He fucking _loves_ it.

Dean pulls away once the bath is getting full, and turns off the water, testing the temperature with the tips of his fingers. There are a lot of bubbles, and the room is thick with the smell of lavender, warm from the heat of the bath.

“You get in first,” Dean says.

Cas walks on over and hesitantly dips his toes in, before fully submerging his foot and lifting his other leg over the side, slowly lowering himself into the water.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, once he’s in.

Dean grins and steps in behind him. Cas wriggles forward to make room, the water sloshing up the sides, dangerously close to the edge.

“Oh my God,” Dean says, as he lowers himself down, the water rising a few inches as he does. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Cas already has his eyes closed and is leaning back to lie against Dean’s chest with a content sigh, Dean’s legs coming up to bracket him on either side.

“This is…”

Cas finishes his sentence with a happy sigh and Dean grins, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist to pull him closer. They lie there in silence together, enjoying the relaxed, comforting presence of one another. 

Cas scoops up some of the bubbles in his hands and Dean leans forward to blow them.

The bubbles fly into the air and drift back down, some of it landing on the bathroom floor outside of the tub. Dean can’t see Cas’ face from where he’s sitting but he thinks there must be a smile there, with the way he's scooping more up and blowing it into the air. 

Dean shows him how to make bubble beards and Cas turns towards him, grinning, and they share a kiss, the taste of soap and lavender mixing between them.

“That tastes gross,” Dean says, pulling away.

Cas is grinning at him, a full tooth and gum smile, the skin around his eyes crinkling with laughter.

Dean grins back at him and kisses his cheek, before Cas turns back around, sinking lower into the water to lie against Dean’s chest again.

Dean rests his head on Cas’ shoulder and they lie there until the water starts to go cool. They get out together, shivering, before half-heartedly drying each other down with a large towel. Dean wraps it around Cas' shoulders before getting one himself, and they pad towards Dean's bedroom together and slip under the sheets, curling up against each other with soft, sleepy smiles on their faces.  


End file.
